leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Act 27 - Infinity 1, Premonition (Part 1)
This page is for the first part of the twenty-seventh act of the second anime series. For the twenty-seventh chapter of the manga, please see Act 27 - Infinity 1, Premonition. Act 27 - Infinity 1: Premonition, Part 1 is the first part of the twenty-seventh act of the third season of the second anime series. The first part has aired on April 4, 2016 in Japan. Summary A few months after the defeat of Death Phantom and the Malefic Black Crystal, Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako and Chibiusa are all enjoying their normal lives. However, new enemies appear out of nowhere and are attacking humans in order to absorb the hoste or souls of their human victims in order to live and sustain themselves on Earth. Can the six Sailor Guardians stop this new, unidentified threat? Plot A teenage girl is asleep in her bedroom until she is awoken from a dire nightmare that shows three figures holding three unidentified treasures. A female voice speaks, saying that doom is impending on the world. Mamoru awakens from his sleep, having seen the same premonition. At her shrine, Rei is in front of her sacred fire when she detects a foreboding from it. Usagi is dreaming of her fated wedding to Mamoru when she is awoken by her mother, who says that it's 8:00 and that she must get up. She runs down, where her father is watching the news: Several girls have mysteriously turned into vicious monsters, a process known as "reversion." This catches the attention of Luna and Artemis. Chibiusa asks what "reversion" means, and her adopted father says that it refers to when humankind evolved from the gorillas many millions of years ago. Reversion means humans turning back into that primitive state. Usagi hurries to an impatient Mamoru, who is waiting for her and complains that she is late. She apologizes and wants Mamoru to give her a kiss, but is interrupted by the unexpected arrival of Chibiusa who flings her arms around him. Usagi gets envious again, and recounts that Chibiusa is really hers and Mamoru's own daughter from the thirtieth century to train as a full-fledged Sailor Guardian. At Crown Game arcade, Usagi meets up with Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako, who are ready to play the car racing game. Usagi is interested and is approached by a tall handsome "man" who offers to play along. The man is extremely good at racing, winning the game easily, while Usagi crashes her car, losing the game. Outside, Mamoru passes Michiru, and he accidentally bumps into her, and she drops her hand mirror. He apologizes, but Michiru says it's fine, and wonders if he was a prince in his past life, carefully observing his reflection in her mirror. He wonders why she would think such a thing; to which she replies that her mirror has the ability to see into one's past incarnations. At that, Haruka comes out and seems slightly envious of Michiru talking with another man. The two walk away; arm in arm, and Usagi realizes that they both are wearing the school uniform of Mugen Academy. Changes Changes From the Manga * Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako transformed via "planet power" on their own power without using transformation devices. * It is never shown how the student became possessed with a Daimon, nor do the Daimon eggs make an appearance. * Sailor Mercury doesn't use her goggles to scan the Daimon to reveal a student trapped within it. * In the Crystal episode, Michiru uses a modern smart phone, instead of a 90s cellular phone, further marking the change in time setting from 1994 to 2016. Changes From the Original Anime * Usagi transformed with Moon Crystal Power ''for the last time, as the mystical Crystal Star broach was shattered by a Daimon soon after. This was also the last time she had used the Cutie Moon Rod's attack, ''Moon Princess Halation, which proved to be ineffective. * The Silver Crystal inside the Cosmic Moon Compact never reacted whenever Daimon were around. * Usagi and Minako were the only ones who fell for Haruka, believing that she was a male. * Hotaru Tomoe did not appear until the reappearance of Sailor Pluto (as Setsuna Meioh) and after the mystical Holy Grail was revealed and gained by Super Sailor Moon. * Pharaoh 90 had no actual lines other than growls, and gave no spoken commands to the Death Busters whatsoever; appearing only at the end of the ''Sailor Moon S ''season. * The Taioran Crystal never appeared in the original anime. * The stronger elemental attacks ''Jupiter Coconut Cyclone ''and ''Venus Wink Chain Sword ''were never used. * Ikuko Tsukino and Kenji Tsukino (Usagi's parents) never appeared in the third season. * The mystical Deep Aqua Mirror remained hidden as Michiru's pure heart crystal, and was unknown for quite some time until the middle of Season Three. * Sailors' Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus were never granted stronger planet powers, nor used the command "Planet Power". * Daimon eggs were white and were used to take possession of inanimate objects, not living creatures. It was suspected one monster in a flashback was a Daimon due to its similar appearance of the generic manga Daimon, though it showed no evidence in the anime of being connected to the Death Busters. * Mugen Academy was never mentioned or suspected to be linked to the Daimon attacks or to be the headquarters of the Death Busters until very late in the season. * The Witches 5 did not appear until much later in the third season. First Appearances Characters * Pharaoh 90 (voice) * Hotaru Tomoe (cameo) * Kaolinite * Haruka Tenoh * Michiru Kaioh Weapons * Space Sword (dream) * Deep Aqua Mirror * Taioran Crystal Transformation Items * Prism Heart Compact Transformations * Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up * Mercury Planet Power, Make Up * Mars Planet Power, Make Up * Jupiter Planet Power, Make Up * Venus Planet Power, Make Up Attacks * Jupiter Coconut Cyclone * Venus Wink Chain Sword Trivia * This is the first episode based on a ''single ''manga chapter that was split into two parts. * Despite Chibusa acquiring a compact similar to the Cosmic Heart Compact in Act 26 - Replay, Never Ending, she now has the Prism Heart Compact. Gallery Category:Anime episodes Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal episodes